Immunohistochemical studies are central to understanding the spatial and temporal distribution(s) of cells and antigens which function in dynamic processes such as occur in development and neoplasia. This option was reflected in the response to the analysis of need performed by the Scientific Council of the Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ), in which our colleagues urged the establishment of a molecular cytogenetic and Immunohistochemistry shared resource. CINJ capitalized on the resources of the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine and the Department of Pharmacology of Rutgers University to develop this resource and provide cost-efficient and rapid immunohistochemical assays for CINJ members, and to provide a state-of-the-art microdissection facility for molecular analysis of tumor specimens. The resource has the capabilities to localize the expression of proteins, the transcription of mRNA, and the presence of aberrant chromosomes within specified cell types in tumor specimens, and in cell lines. With the microdissection facility, CINJ members can more accurately analyze suspected genetic alterations in isolated tumor cells from patient tumor samples. The overall goal of the shared resource is to provide cost effective immunohistochemical technology for CINJ members. Specific objectives include: 1. To provide immunohistochemical localization of cells and antigens using well-characterized antibodies in normal and malignant tissues. 2. To define the conditions for novel, investigator-developed antibodies to successfully localize tissue antigens. 3. To provide conventional histologic processing and staining. 4. To procure pure cells from specific microscopic regions of tissue sections using microdissection for genetic analysis of isolated tumor cells from patient sample. The Immunohistochemistry Shared Resource is managed by Dr. Peter Amenta, an experienced pathologist and authority on immunohistochemical methodologies.